Fragile
by EijiPanda10
Summary: The BAU team experiences a conflict of interest when presented with a difficult case. Well, technically it is not their case because they have not been invited to investigate by local law enforcement. Agent Derek Morgan presses the team to pursue. But can he handle this particular case, while struggling with personal demons of his own?


Disclaimer: This story contains graphic content pertaining to sexual assault in limited detail. Do not read this story if it will serve as an emotional trigger. I advise only mature persons to read this story. There is some strong language used.

A/N: This story is my own creation. It is a fiction based on the popular tv series criminal minds. This chapter and several to come will touch on subjects of an intimate nature.

Cherise was massaging some goya, paprika, and other spices into several pieces of chicken breast. She was waiting for her younger sister, Vanessa to return from the store with a bag of flour.

"She always does this you know. You're too easy on her mom." Cherise exclaimed, in a perturbed tone. Her sister, for the one hundredth time, set out a pack of chicken to thaw without checking to see if there was any flour to fry it.

"Your sister has many gifts and I prefer that she focuses on those." Diane said in response to her eldest daughter.

"Well you must not want any grandchildren, because no man will marry Vanessa. She can't boil water. She needs to learn how to cook so I can relax." Cherise stated as she sliced the chicken breasts into long strips.

"I definitely won't have any if you don't stop being a hermit and go on a date." Diane replied, chiding Cherise.

Before Cherise could respond, her sister opened the front door, cradling a bag of all purpose flour.

"Took you long enough." Cherise said, grabbing the flour and pouring some into a bowl.

Vanessa joined her mom on the couch and they flipped through several channels until they found the news station.

"That Don Weston is one handsome reporter." Diane stated, nudging her daughter.

"Gross, mom." Vanessa said turning up her nose. The two stopped picking on each other and began paying attention to the local news.

The reporter began describing a breaking news story.

"Tonight, we ask all our viewers to tune in and listen very carefully. We are looking for our viewers to provide the DCPD with any information that could lead to the arrest of an unknown assailant.

The body of a local African American female was discovered this afternoon. Tiffany Walker, age 19, was found dead in her apartment. She was sexually assaulted and sophicated. Family members believe the assailant removed hair extensions from Tiffany's hair and installed a fishtail braid. She was seen just last week at a local beauty salon, having the extensions installed.

Neighbors saw an African-American male, approximately six feet tall, 220 pounds with a medium build leaving her apartment a few hours before Tiffany's body was found. Police are releasing this sketch of the suspect and asking anyone who knows or has seen this man to provide information that can lead to his whereabouts." Mr. Weston stated with a sense of urgency in his voice.

Vanessa and Diane turned around when they heard a loud noise in the kitchen. Cherise had dropped a pot of canola oil on the floor and was weeping, her body trembling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Quantico, the BAU team was exiting a long and tiresome meeting with section chief Strauss. The team had once again received, what they believed to be, an undeserved reprimand.

Each member shifted aimlessly back to their desk, while agent Hotchner returned to his office to make a phone call. J.J. returned to her office and attempted to resume sorting through potential case files. It seemed like maybe thirty minutes had passed before there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, expecting Hotch. Instead, a beautiful, young woman stood before her, looking scared.

"Please have a seat. I'm special agent Jennifer Jearrou. How can I help you?" J.J. replied.

"I prefer to stand. My name is Cherise Atkins and I need your help because I think my cousin is a serial rapists. " Cherise replied.

J.J. called Hotch to into her office and the two of them listened to Cherise describe her situation. Once all the detaila have been given, Hotch addressed Cherise.

"Ms. Atkins, we empathize with the trauma you endured. However, our agency acts as a tool to assist local law enforcement agencies. We do not impose on them or take over their investigations. We can review your case and reach out to DCPD and offer our assistance, but we cannot intervene without an invitation." Hotch explained.

"Please, agent Hotchner. I believe that Tiffany's blood is on my hands. If I had told someone about my cousin attacking me, he may not have hurt that girl. I hope there aren't more girls out there who've been through what I experienced, but if there are I want to stoo this monster, even if its my cousin Tyson." Cherise pleaded.

"J.J., have everyone meet in the conference room." Hotch directed. He escorted Ms. Atkins to the conference room and awaited the team.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The members arrived one by one to the round table. Though they were exhausted, they sat at attention to await the latest news.

"Are we seriously taking on a new case after just having our asses handed to us?" Agent Morgan asked in frustration. Soon after making that statement, he noticed the guest in the room. Derek sat down, apologizing to the young woman.

Hotch cleared his throat and introduced Ms. Atkins.

"I will let her tell her story and then I ask you all to consider reviewing this case." Hotch explained.

Cherise took a drink from the glass of water J.J. had given to her earlier.

"Hello. I know you all have an important job to do. I don't want to take up your time. But I honestly believe that this team is the only group of people that can help me." Cherise paused and took another sip of water.

"Six years ago, while at was at home with my cousin Tyson studying, he attacked. We were studying like we did every day after school. But on that day something changed for him. All of a sudden, Tyson got this strange look in his eye. When I asked him what was wrong, he began rambling about how much he loved me and how special I was. He went on and on about how he woke up thinking about me and went to bed thinking about me. He told me that he couldn't suppress his feelings for me anymore." Cherise paused. This time her hands were shaking too much for her to pick up her glass.

Derek understood exactly how Ms. Atkins was feeling. He recognized the same look of self-loathing in Cherise's eye that he saw in his own eyes. His palms were sweaty and he had a sinking feeling in his gut. He tried to keep his mind from flashing back to the cabin he often visited with his former mentor Carl Beauford and the memories of the abuse he suffered at Carl Beauford's hands.

Cherise regained her composure and began speaking again.

"Tyson came up to me. I had my laptop in my lap and I was sitting on my bed. He took my laptop and placed it on the dresser. He began caressing my thighs and breasts. Then he, he - he raped me. I was in so much shock, I just laid there and waited for it to end. When he was finished, he put on his clothes like nothing had happened. Then he brushed my hair and braided it in a fishtail braid. He used to braid my hair for me when I was little. Then he just left. I haven't seen him since that day. But a few days ago a girl was raped and murdered in D.C. And her attacker had removed her extensions and braided her hair in a fishtail braid. When I heard the news report, I knew it was him. I went to the local police, but they don't think there is a connection. But I known Tyson hurt that girl, just like he hurt me."

Cherise couldn't say anymore. She turned and began sobbing into J J.'s shoulder. J.J. took her out if the room to calm her down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hotch, we need to take this case." Morgan stated.

"Morgan, we do not officially have a case to investigate. We can offer our services to DCPD, but we have to be certain that there is an actual case to investigate. And I don't know if there is a case. We have two incidents of reference: a non-violent sexual assault and a sexual assault that escalated to murder. Serial rapists don't experience this type of extreme evolution in behavior." Hotch replied.

"Non-violent sexual assault. What the fuck is a non-violent sexual assault? I don't see how there is anything non-violent about someone forcing themselves on you. Do you know how much force is needed to penetrate someone who is an unwilling participant in a sexual encounter? Whatever this guy has done, believe me there is nothing non-violent about it. And he could continue to take lives the longer we sit here wondering if he's really out there." Morgan commented angrily.

"Morgan, we cannot make this our case. We do not step on the toes of local law enforcement agencies. Just like any other case, this one has to be properly reviewed and even then, we can only reach out to local police and offer our help. Do not take this personally." Hotch stated in a very stern voice.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but it's possible that there is a connection. 68% of rapes go unreported. So if a serial rapist has been active in the D.C area for the last six years, it's possible that many of his victims never came forward and reported their assaults. This unsub could have graduated from rape to murder during this time frame. And if he committed any rapes or murders in neighboring states, that would serve as a forensic counter measure. He could evade detection for years." Dr. Reid chimed in, allowing tension to ebb between Hotch and Morgan.

"Morgan, I understand how you feel. If there is a serial rapists in D.C., I want to catch him. However, the best we can do is review this case. If we find anything, we can reach out to the DCPD and hope they allow us to help. It'll be easier to convince them that they need our help if we have evidence supporting the presence of a serial rapist." Hotch said.

Morgan had calmed down. He was no longer on the offensive. He saw Hotch's point.

"Unofficially, we will begin investigating this case. Garcia, I want you to search VICAP for rapes and homicides with this M.O. Rossi and Prentiss, reach out to local rape crisis centers. See if any victims have reported assaults with similar to the counselors there. Reid, I want you to talk with Ms. Atkins. Get as much detail as possible about her assault and her cousin. J.J. you and Morgan should canvas local precincts. See if there are any open or unsolved rapes or homicides with similar . I have an acquaintance that I can reach out to." Hotch commanded, giving his orders.

The team dispersed to complete their tasks. Morgan stayed behind to talk to Hotch.

"Hotch, I apologize for my behavior. I let my emotions get the best of me. But I know what that girl is going through. There isn't a day that I don't think about how Carl Beauford took advantage of me when I was a teenager. And believe me, there were plenty of bruises and scars left behind after he had his way with me. And the more I resisted, the more it hurt. But I damn sure wasn't going to make it easy for him to-." Morgan stopped mid-sentence. He was holding back tears. The memories were flooding back.

"Morgan, I need to be the one apologizing. I'm very sorry for what I said. I was careless with my words. I didn't mean to belittle your experience or the experience of other victims of assault." Hotch replied. He placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"The only thing I care about is catching this monster if he's out there." Morgan said.


End file.
